amour celeste
by lisbeth dead
Summary: Michael et Lucifer se sont toujours aimé mais Lucifer préféra sa fierté au reste les voila face a face pour l'affrontement final comment cela se finira-t-il
1. la bataille

Spoil apartir de la fin de la saison 5

Depuis toujours Lucifer et Michael se sont aimé, vivant heureux dans le royaume de leur père, Lucifer comparé à son amant et frère n'était peut-être pas l'ange idéal mais il était prêt à tout pour l'autre, c'était ce que croyait Michael jusqu' au jour où dieu demanda a Lucifer de s'incliner devant de l'espèce humaine, en refusant cette ordre l'archange savait ce qu'il perdrait, sa place d'ange par conséquent son amant, malgré cela il désobéit et chuta.

Michael se sentant trahi par Lucifer, pour avoir préfère sa fierté a leur amour, chassa et traqua le déchu puis l enferma dans une prison, pour il espérait l'éternité, mais personne ne savait que Michael aimait encore Lucifer et que chaque soir pleurait leur souvenir perdue.

Maintenant que Lucifer était libère et dans le corps de Sam et Michael dans celui Adam tout devint plus compliqué ils devaient se battre jusqu' a la mort de l'autre. Il était donc là dans ce vieux cimetière près de Lawrence, pour être vieux il était on pourrait même dire abandonné, des herbe mortes, quelque tombes ici et là, un grillage qui se cassait la gueule et au centre eux en train de se lancer des regarde lourd de sens ils discutaient de comment ils en étaient arriver là l'archange lui reprochât sa faute et Satan rejeta alors la faute sur dieu puis pour d'évité l'affrontement imminent essaya de convaincre son frères d abandonné mais Michael vit les choses différemment, il s énerva en lui disant qu'il n' avait pas changé, que la vie était mieux avant, tout était sa faute, qu' il n assumait rien mais il alla trop loin en traitant son frère de monstre avant de le menacé de mort « mais qu'es ce que je raconte luci n'est pas un monstre » pensa l'archange désemparé mais trop tars

Le déchut lui alors ce ci « si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment…

-Non. Dit imperceptiblement l'archange, mais trop bas pour que l'autre l'entende

- … mais croit tu que tu y arriveras. Lançât sèchement le diable

-… »

C'est alors que Dean vient interrompe leur charmante discutions sous prétexte qu'il voulait parler a Sam les deux frères essayèrent de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait rien à faire ici puis tout se passa très vite

« Eh face de mich' » appela une voix derrière Michaël

Celui-ci se retourna et se prit une bouteille d'huile sacre lancé par … par castiel il s'enflamma et disparue

Lucifer s énerva contre castiel qu'il fit exploser, éclaboussant au passage bobby qui se tenait a cote du défunt ange

Cependant Michael entendit les dires de son frères et une phrase si renaitre en lui l'espoir « personne ne sans prend à Michael appart moi » à ce qu'il pouvait entendre Lucifer était toujours aussi possessif, alors qu'il voyageait dans le cosmos à la recherche de son corps et de la terre, il se rappela comment son ex amant réagissait quand quelqu'un autre qui lui le touchait .Car oui Lucifer voulait être le seul à gouter a la douceur de la peau de Michael ou a marqué son cou de marque violacé ou de morsure . Non il ne se battrait pas contre lui il lui avouerait à nouveau ses sentiment comme il le faisait si souvent autre fois, quitte à souffrira par son refus se sera toujours mieux que se battre sans que l'autre connaisse toute la vérité. Voilà ce que décida Michaël en revenant sur terre.

Mais fut pris de cours en voyant Dean assis contre sa voiture le visage boursouflé et plein de bleu ,mais ce qui attira son attention était le fait que Sam qui avait repris le contrôle de son corps ce tenait près ,trop près du trou ,il débina alors un mensonge comme quoi vaincre son frère était sa destinée mais toute en disant cela Michaël soufrait car s'était faux il a ouvert les yeux et il ne veut pas faire de mal à son frère il attrapa alors le bras de Sam sauf que celui-ci l entraina dans les profondeur de la cellule de Lucifer qui était désormais aussi la sien.

En se réveillant Michaël entendit son frère pesté, il ouvrit les yeux et observa ce qui l'entourait leur cellule était en fait une sorte de grotte .Au centre de cette pièce il y avait une petit feu pour éclairer et tenir chaud ,l'archange se leva et explora leur « maison » une ouverture menait a un lac souterrain par je ne sais quel miracle le font de l'eau brillait du lueur azur, une autre ouverture mena a une pièce plus sordide une sorte d'abattoir non plus une salle de d opération au centre trônait une table en métal et était entouré de scalper pince et autre outil chirurgicale ,une autre ouverture menait a des chambres heureusement pour lui elles étaient séparées, une autre pièce lui était inconnue il se souvint en avoir vu une comme celle-ci dans les souvenir d'Adam il appelait sa comment déjà à oui une cuisine.

« Hé l'emplumé bouge ton cul et ramené toi » .l'appela son frère avec toute la délicatesse dont il était nouvellement doté.

En arrivant dans la pièce principale il vit Lucifer en train de servir du poulet le plat préféré de Michaël, celui-ci sourit en pensant a cette fois ou apprêts une bataille leur grâce était tombé sur terre et qu'ils avaient dû y descendre pour les récupérer et que Lucifer avait fait ce plat car ils mourraient de faim.

Michaël s'installa et dina tranquillement il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui car cela faisait resurgir en lui leur souvenir.

-Mais où est Sam. Dit Michaël en remarquant qu'il n'était pas là.

-Ho je l'ai enfermé dans le laboratoire. Dit Lucifer avec un rictus mauvais.

-Le laboratoire ? Pourquoi ?

-Car dans très peu de temps ce cloporte, comme tu le dit si bien, va souffrir pour m'avoir fait retourner dans cette cellule. répondit Lucifer d'une voix acerbe.

-Fait pas ça.

-si, désolé mon frère mais il doit aussi payer pour t y avoir aussi enfermé.

Michaël ne put répliquer car touché par les propos son frère il se mit à rougir et baissa la tête pour que le déchut ne s'en rende pas compte, mais il s'en rendu compte et cela le fit sourire mais ne dit rien se contentant d'observer Michaël

Puis après avoir fini l'archange s'éclipsa dans une chambre

Merci d'avoir lu

J espère que sa vous a plus laisse votre avis dans une review a la prochaine


	2. la prison

Voilà la suite d'amour céleste je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Michaël s'était endormi mais son rêve n'était d'autre que ses souvenirs avec Lucifer ,il revenait juste d'une bataille il était blessé et était retourné dans sa chambre pour se soigner ,Lucifer avait ouvert la porte avec fracas avant de se précipité sur lui, il lui avait demander si il allait bien ,si il avait besoin de quelque chose sur le moment cela l'avait fait rire de voir Lucifer dans tous ses états mais cela montrait à quel point il tenait à lui ( note de l'auteur : il ne faut pas croire que Lucifer est un monstre sans cœur ,non il portent de vrais sentiment envers ses frères il hait seulement son père ) ce souvenir fut chassé par le jour où son frère désobéit, celui où il lui avait demandé de renoncer à son idée de rébellion mais Lucifer ne écouta pas et chuta . sans le vouloir Michaël sanglota dans son sommeil.

Alors que Lucifer était en train de s'amuser a torturé Sam il entendit les pleurs de son frère ,ce bruit il pouvait le reconnaitre entre mille, il abandonna donc Sam pour se précipita dans la chambre de Michaël ,mais ce qu' il vut lui serra le cœur car en ouvrant la porte il vit son frère recroquevillé sur lui-même en train de pleurer il s'approcha doucement de la tête de l'ange et lui caressa les cheveux cela eu pour effet de le calmé ,Michaël se réveilla doucement , Lucifer lança alors sur un ton joueur :

-Alors grand frères on pleure parce qu'on a été abandonné par son papa chéri.

-Non, et laisse-moi tranquille. dit Michaël vexé d'avoir été vu aussi vulnérable par son frère.

-Non, dit moi ce qui t arrive. proposa Lucifer en reprenant son sérieux.

-Rein, part.

-Non, tu pleur alors il y a bien une raison. Dit le déchut en s'agenouillant devant lui puis prenant les épaule.

-Vat en ! dit Michaël sans conviction, en essayant de le repoussé.

-Non je reste ici t en que tu ne m'aura dit ce qui t arrive.

-Qu' es ce que ça peut te faire, tu nous abandonné !tu m'as abandonné !tu te fichais de mes sentiments, de ce que je pouvais ressentir ! Tu te fichais de tout sauf de toi, alors continue comme ça et fiche moi la paix ! Hurla l'archange en se levant puis il recommença a sangloter.

-Calme toi Mike, dit affectueusement Lucifer avant de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui les pleurs de Michaël redoublèrent, et tous deux s assirent au sol sans se séparer.

-Chut Mike je suis là et je partirais plus le consola Lucifer.

-Vraiment ?demanda Michaël relevant la tête encore marque par les larmes vers celle de son frère.

-Oui, je suis désolé de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire .il sourit en voyant la tête de son frère on aurait dit celle d'un enfant.

-Luci je n'ai jamais cessé de t aimé.

- Moi, aussi. dit Lucifer en embrassant tendrement son frère, goutant à ses lèvres. Il se sépara de lui pour mieux l observé son regard trahissait son envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit mais avec plus de fougue que la dernière fois. Michaël ouvrir sa bouche pour permettre à la langue de son frère d entré, un ballet érotique débuta. Lucifer menai la dance et attrapa d'une main la nuque de son ainé pour approfondir leur échange, son autre main explorais son corps sous son t-shirt .ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle les joues de Michaël était légèrement rougit. Lucifer enleva la chemise et le t-shirt de l'archange avant de l'allonger au sol ses mains retournairent explorer son corps jouant avec ses boutons de chair qui commençait à durcir. Sa langue traça une ligue de feu sur le corps de son frère du nombril jusqu' au cou, qu'il mordilla et suçota jusqu'à laisser une marque violacé. une de ses main descendait vers l'entre jambe de Michaël, celui-ci gémit à ce contact

-Arrête de gémir comme ça ou je n'arriverais plus à me retenir. Chuchota Lucifer d'une voix rauque a l'oreille de l'autre avant de la mordillé.

-Qui a dit que je voulais que tu te retiennes. Lui répondit l'archange une voix suave.

Lucifer sourit enleva son t-shirt avant d enlevé le pantalon et le calson de son frères. Il vit l'objet ses désir, il suçota le gland puis lécha la verge gorgée de sang fessant languir d'envie son frères.

-Je …t'en …prie. supplia Michael haletant.

-Je n'ai pas entendu .dit Lucifer pour torturé l'autre.

-J'en… prie …prend …moi. répéta Michaël devenant un peu plus rouge.

-Voilà on va pouvoir commence les choses sérieuses. Dit Lucifer avant d'englobé la verge gorgé de sang qui lui était présenté. Michaël lui attrapa les cheveux quand il présenta ses doigts a son entré, il en enfonça un et commença à le bouger, tout en appliquant une douce torture sur le membre de l'archange. Il senti son frères se tendre alors il enfonçât deux puis trois doigt, ses gémissement de douleur se transformait en gémissement de plaisir. Luci senti son frère se cambré sous lui.

-Trouvé ! s'exclama joyeusement Lucifer.

Il retira ses doigts puis ses derniers vêtements et présenta son membre à l'entrée de son frère.

il entra dans l'antre chaud de frère et attendit qu'il s' son côté Michaël avait les yeux embrumé de plaisir, il n'avait plus aucune pense cohérente. À part le fait qu'il voulait sentir son frère en lui c'est sur cette idée qu'il fit un mouvement de bassin pour insister son frère a continuer .son frère comprit le message et commença à bouger en lui lentement, puis rapidement quand il trouva la prostate de l'autre ses geste se fit plus sec et rapide. Il appliqua le même traitement sur le membre de son frère, et en c est en gémissant le nom de l'autre qu'ils se libéraient ensemble.

Lucifer se retira de l'antre de son frère tira sur la couverture du lit qui se trouvait à côté et s'allongea près de Michaël qui s'était endormie en se blottissant conte lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cela fessait déjà 1 ans qu'il avait été enfermé, mais un jour sans explication une faille se créa dans la cage. Michael et Lucifer ne comprenait pas son origine mais sortir.

Il était dans ce cimetière près de Lawrence, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. ils entendirent une voiture démarrer en tournant la tête ils virent l'impala de Dean s'éloigner.

-Qu'es qui s'est passé ? On a bien été enfermé, ce n'était pas un rêve. dit Michael perplexe.

-Non, on a bien passé 1 an enfermé. je ne sais pas ce qui nous a fait revenir mais je vais en profiter et partir.

-Partir ou ?

- Je ne sais pas, loin j'ai un véhicule je vais en profite.

-Mais… et nous ? demanda débité Michael.

-Nous, il y a pas de nous t'as vraiment crue ce que je te disais, c'était que du baratin.

-…

-oui il y a longtemps je t'ai aimé et je crois que j'ai encore quelques sentiments pour toi. Mais tu m'as chassé, traqué, tu as préféré suivre notre père au lieu d'essayer de me comprendre, et tu le suis encore. Alors voilà, j'avais déjà passé des millénaires enfermé dans la cage, mais cette fois c'était différant j'avais Sam pour me défoulé et toi avec m'envoyer en l'air .j'avais remarqué que tu m'aime encore donc j'en ai profité .bonne chance pour l'avenir .dit Lucifer en se retournant.

Michael hurla de rage, des larmes de tristesse et de haine couler sur ses joues. Il se jeta sur son frère, et lui enfonçât son épée d'ange dans le dos, Lucifer crachat du sang puis disparue dans un éclairé de lumière, lassant le corps de Sam inconscient dans les bras de Michael en pleure.

Depuis ce jour Michaël avais chuté en prenant le contrôle du corps d'Adam et ère telle une âme en peine sur terre. Même après ce que Lucifer lui ai dit, il continu à l'aimer car il n'avait pas totalement tors. Et à jamais il regretta son geste.

Car même si les larmes son libération les pleures ne sont pas rédemption.

Merci d'avoir lu c'était mon premier lemon. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu.


	3. reponce review

bon voila ce n est pas un chapitre juste un moyen de répondre au review

guest : alors pour les mot je vais voir pour changer s des trou car sa doit être franchement embêtant

et pour un luci' méchant au début j avais 2 fin possible une tragique et une comme j ai une sorte e passion pour les tragédie, ba j ai mit cette fin mais si tu veux la fin heureuse je pourrait te la réécrire et la poster en tant que fin alternative


End file.
